9F
The Obey 9F is a two-door sports car in ''Grand Theft Auto V'''' and Grand Theft Auto Online, offered in coupé and roadster form (the latter named the '''9F Cabrio'). Design This supercar's design is similar to the Audi R8 Coupé for the coupé form and Audi R8 Spyder for the roadster form. It features a sleek aerodynamic body typical to supercars. The front end of this car is dominated by the appearance of the aggressive front face, which is made up of four different air intakes, two in the central area and then one on either side. The main grille is located in the upper-central area of the bumper, its outer edges run parallel to the inner edge of the headlights and are trimmed with chrome. The Obey emblem is located just above the main central grille. The headlights are very curved and are in a two-step layout, with the inner step being less tall than the outer. This gives the headlights a look that strongly resemble those of the Lokus. The innermost edge of the headlights forms the basis for the bonnet/hood elevation lines which run to respective corners of the windscreen. The sides of the car are fairly simple, the upper areas are made from smooth lines and beginning from the front wheel-arch there is an impression into the main area of the body which eventually forms the gap for the engine's air intake just before the rear wheel-arch. There is a smaller air intake located beneath the main one, on the lower edge of the body. Similar to the Audi R8 Spyder upon which the car is based, the 9F Cabrio features black CFRP inserts for its main side air intakes. For the roadster, the area above the engine is dominated by two main bulges behind the seats and then in between these there is an elevated area with slatted vents to allow more air to access the engine. Just behind the front wheel-arch there are also six vertical chrome strips. The car features five spoke alloy wheels similar to the Ferrari 458 Italia. The rear end of this car also draws visible inspiration from the Noble M600. The rear facet of this car is completely sloped. There are two circular lamps which are used as the taillights. Beneath the tail lights there are large bumper grilles, to allow more air to reach the engine. The license plate is mounted in between these two grilles. Beneath the license plate there is an impressed area that is low in height and central to the rear bumper. The exhaust tips are located in line with the edges of the central section of the rear bumper, the car features twin-tipped chrome exhaust tips. Performance This sports car appears to have very high performance, in terms of top speed and acceleration. One notable aspect of the car's performance is that it has a soft suspension setup which can be visibly seen by the compression of the body into the ground when transitioning from a negative gradient to level ground. This car features large, cross-drilled brake rotors which are coupled to red six piston brake calipers, mounted at the rear of each wheel. GTA V Overview Customization (GTA V) * Stock options and performance upgrades (brakes, suspension, etc.) excluded *9F Cabrio version only Mission appearances GTA V *A 9F Cabrio, along with a Rapid GT Convertible, are the two cars Simeon Yetarian assigns Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis to repossess in the mission Franklin and Lamar. The 9F Is always white, and the Rapid GT is always red. GTA Online *In GTA Online, a 9F Cabrio is repossessed by the player from the Rockford Dorset Hotel for Simeon in the mission Rockford Roll. Gallery 9F-GTAV-Front-NotCabrio.png|A 9F in GTA V (Rear quarter view). 9F-Audi-R8-Spyder.jpg|Franklin driving a 9F Cabrio. Nice_9Fand_Logo.jpg|A 9F Cabrio in front of the De Santa residence during the second trailer. 9F-GTAV-Front-Screenshot.jpg|Franklin driving a 9F Cabrio in a pre-release screenshot. 9fChaseArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of 9F seen in GTA V's cover art. 9F Cabro,Obey.jpeg|Engine close-up in GTA V. 9F_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Obey9F-GTAV-Ad.jpg|Billboard advertising the 9F. Locations GTA V *Can be bought for $120,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *Commonly encountered in Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills. *Occasionally encountered parked on Hawick Avenue in Hawick. *Found in the parking lot at the Vespucci Beach in Vespucci. Trivia *The name 9F is an obvious play on the name "R8" (as the 9F resembles an Audi R8), consisting of one letter and one number. *Even though Legendarymotorsport.net's description of the 9F Cabrio states that customers should spend an extra $5000 to get the convertible version, the 9F Cabrio is $10,000 more than the standard 9F. *A white 9F can be seen being driven by an NPC somewhere in San Andreas, with a license plate that has "SA Exempt" written across the top of it, meaning that there are government-owned 9Fs. This license plate can also be found at Los Santos Customs. *The 9F features discreet CFRP extensions running along the bottom edge of the front bumper, sides and the rear bumper. *The 9F appears on the box art of GTA V, in the bottom right corner, which is the coupé version. *The 9F Cabrio sounds more like an R8 4.2, but the normal 9F sounds more like an R8 5.2. *The 9F was owned by someone in the De Santa residence in the beta, but was most likely Michael's and replaced by a Tailgater, which is also manufactured by Obey. Also it's impossible that Amanda owned it, because her beta vehicle was a Sentinel XS, confirmed in the Game Informer Demo and became Sentinel, it is impossible it was Tracey's because Issi is a different class of 3-door hatchback. *This is the shortest-named vehicle in the whole Grand Theft Auto series. *The default radio station of the 9F and 9F Cabrio is: **''GTA V:'' Radio Los Santos or West Coast Classics. *Its description in the website says it´s "Great in the snow". This can be a reference of the way Audi advertises its AWD system, starting with the famous 80´s Audi Ur-QUATTRO spot. *The name maybe a reference to the German tuner 9ff. **The name may also be a reference to Audi's internal naming for its vehicles. They consist of one number and one letter (4F for example). *When modified, it correctly resembles the Audi R8 GT. ** If modified with the spoiler (especially the coupe version), it will more likely resemble the Audi R8 LMS Ultra due to the size of the spoiler. *The beta 9F had the Obey badge on the hood instead of the grille. *The 9F Cabrio has a similar engine sound to the Adder. *The hardtop 9F with stock exhaust has a different backfire sound effect than any other vehicle in the game. *The 9F has no reverse lights. * The 9F has the same acceleration and top speed as the Surano when they are not upgraded. * Despite being based on an Audi R8, the 9F is in the Sports vehicle class instead of Super. Navigation }} de:9F (V) es:9F fr:9F hu:9F pl:9F ru:9F Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Obey Category:Sports Vehicle Class